1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storage structure that can be used for vehicles.
2. Problem to be Solved
Landscapers, carpenters, contractors and other tradesmen typically use trucks such as pick-up trucks, dump trucks or flat bed trucks. Many times, such tradesmen place their large-sized tools in the cargo receiving area of the truck thereby consuming valuable cargo space that could be used for other items such as building materials, supplies, etc. Such practices can result in the tools being damaged, lost or stolen. Further inconvenience is created by the necessity for continuously moving such tools about the cargo receiving area to find other tools or items. Additionally, the tradesmen typically remove such tools at the end of the workday only to have to return the tools to the cargo receiving area at the beginning of the next work day. What is needed is a storage structure that allows for the storage of tools in such a manner as to solve the aforementioned problems.
The present invention is directed to, in one embodiment, a storage structure for a vehicle. In one embodiment, the storage structure comprises a frame having a pair of side panels, a top panel, a bottom panel and a wall panel attached to the side, top and bottom panels so as to define an interior region of the frame. The storage structure includes at least one tool securing device attached to the wall panel wherein the tool securing device is configured to allow tools to be removably secured thereto. The storage structure further includes at least one door panel movably attached to the frame wherein the door panel is movable to a closed position so as to prevent access to the interior region and to an opened position to allow access to the interior region. In one embodiment, the door panel is configured to allow viewing of substantially the entire interior region when the door panel is in the closed position. The storage structure further includes a device for attaching the storage structure to a vehicle.
In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a storage structure configured to be mounted to a vehicle, comprising a frame having a pair of side panels, a top panel, a bottom panel and a wall panel attached to the side, top and bottom panels so as to define an interior region of the frame, and at least one tool securing member attached to the wall panel. The tool securing member is configured to allow tools to be removably secured thereto. The storage structure further includes at least one door panel that is movably attached to the frame and movable to a closed position so as to prevent access to the interior region and to an opened position to allow access to the interior region. The door panel is configured to allow viewing of the interior region when the door panel is in the closed position. The storage structure includes means for attaching the storage structure to a vehicle.
In a further embodiment, the present invention is directed a storage structure configured to be mounted to a vehicle, comprising a frame having a pair of side panels, a top panel, a bottom panel and a wall panel attached to the side, top and bottom panels so as to define an interior region of the frame, a plurality of tool securing members attached to the wall panel wherein each tool securing member is configured to allow tools to be removable secured thereto, at least one pair of door panels that are movably attached to the frame and are movable to a closed position so as to prevent access to the interior region and to an opened position to allow access to the interior region. The door panel is configured to include mesh screening that allows viewing of substantially the entire interior region when the door panel is the closed position, and handles attached to the door panels to facilitate opening and closing thereof. The storage structure further includes locking devices for locking the door panels in the closed position, and a device for removably attaching the storage structure to a vehicle.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention is directed to the combination of a vehicle having a cargo receiving area that includes a cargo receiving surface having peripheral portions, and a storage structure comprising a frame having a pair of side panels, a top panel, a bottom panel and a wall panel attached to the side, top and bottom panels so as to define an interior region of the frame, at least one tool securing member attached to the wall panel wherein the tool securing member is configured to allow tools to be removably secured thereto, and at least one door panel that is movably attached to the frame and is movable to a closed position so as to prevent access to the interior region and to an opened position to allow access to the interior region. The door panel is configured to allow viewing of the interior region when the door panel is in the closed position. The storage structure further comprises a device for attaching the storage structure to a vehicle.